Wen der Tod ruft
by Jane Sheppard
Summary: Als plötzlich ein Mitglied seines Teams mit dem Leben ringt, geht Gil Grissom auf die Bitte eines Fremden ein. Achtung! OC-Alarm!
1. Besuch aus LA

Disclaimer: CSI - Den Tätern auf der Spur gehört CBS, Bruckheimer Productions und was weiß ich wem noch. Diese Fanfiction wurde zum Spaß geschrieben.

Zeitleiste: Genau hab ich nicht festgelegt, dürfte aber wohl aufgrund des Auftauchens der OCs 7. Season sein.

Author's Note: Das CSI-Team LA ist eine Eigenkreation, zumindest überwiegend. Meinetwegen eben alles Mary- und Gary-Sues, auch wenn sie auch nicht alles besser können ;o). Den guten Brandon Dean allerdings hab ich mir aus "Thought Crimes" ausgeliehen. Die Figur war viel zu schade, um sie einfach versauern zu lassen.

* * *

Im Casino herrschte reger Betrieb. Die Automaten blinkten und läuteten Alarm, wenn es wieder einen Hauptgewinn gab - was mehr oder weniger regelmäßig alle zwei Minuten passierte. An den Spieltischen verloren die Menschen reihenweise ihr Geld, streng kontrolliert und überwacht durch die allgegenwärtigen Kameras. Kellnerinnen waren ebenso beschäftigt damit, die Kundschaft zu bedienen wie die Groupieres.  
Ein normaler Abend in der Spielerstadt Las Vegas.  
Kaum jemand nahm Notiz von den beiden Männern, die durch die Lobby des Hotels gingen, ihre Metallkoffer tragend und konzentriert. Niemand beachtete, wie der zuständige Consierge den beiden entgegeneilte und ihnen händeringend zu erklären versuchte, was vorgefallen war. Und nur ein Augenpaar heftete sich an die beiden Männer mit den Koffern, als diese hinüber zu den Aufzügen gingen, noch immer begleitet vom Chef-Consierge.  
Brendan Dean beugte sich weit vor auf seinem Stuhl, versuchte noch einige letzte Blicke auf das Dreiergespann zu erhaschen, ehe die Aufzugtüren sich schlossen. Allerdings machte ihm die doch recht voluminöse Hinteransicht einer Mitspielerin einen ziemlich dicken Strich durch die Rechnung.  
Brendan zögerte, dachte einen Moment lang an die Karten und den Gewinn, den er erspielt hatte, dann wieder an die Kofferträger und wog beides gegeneinander ab.  
"Ach, was solls!" seufzte er schließlich, warf die Karten auf den Tisch und sah die Groupiere scharf an. "Könnten Sie solange aufpassen, bis ich wieder da bin?" Er deutete auf die doch recht ansehnlichen Stapel Spielchips und lächelte gewinnend.  
Die Kartengeberin sah ihn einen Moment lang verdutzt an, dann nickte sie. "Natürlich, Sir", sagte sie und beugte sich vor, um die Stapel in Empfang zu nehmen.  
Brendan achtete schon nicht mehr auf sie, sondern war bereits auf dem Weg zu den Fahrstühlen, das Anzeigefeld des Liftes, in dem die beiden Männer gestiegen waren, scharf im Auge behaltend.  
Das war sein Trumpf und letztendlich auch der Grund, warum Brennan ihn in ihr Team geholt hatte, nachdem er sowohl den NSA, den CIA als auch das FBI hatte verlassen müssen. Er hatte schlicht einen guten Riecher und ein fotografisches Gedächtnis - und er war in der Lage, Zusammenhänge zu erkennen, wo kein anderer sie wahrnahm. Seine "Nase" sagte ihm, wann etwas faul war, und so gut wie immer lag er mit dieser "Nase" eben richtig.  
Jetzt allerdings schrillten sämtliche imaginären Alarmglocken in seinem Kopf, als der verdächtige Aufzug zum Stehen kam.  
32. Etage. Dort befand sich ihr Zimmer.  
Brendan huschte in die nächstoffene Kabine und betete im Stillen, daß er sich dieses eine Mal täuschte.

XOXOXO

"Hier. Bitte." Der Consierge wies auf die offenstehende Tür.  
Gil Grissom tauschte einen kurzen Blick mit Warrick Brown, ehe er dem Jüngeren den Vortritt ließ. Er selbst stellte seinen Koffer ab und wandte sich an den Consierge:  
"Wann genau wurde bemerkt, daß etwas nicht stimmte, Mr. Walsh?"  
Peter Walsh, der Chef-Consierge, knetete nervös seine Hände und sah den Gang hinauf und dann hinab.  
"Ich habe die Meldung um 22.37 Uhr erhalten", antwortete er endlich, beugte sich dann vertraulich etwas vor. "Mr. Grissom, wäre es vielleicht möglich, das ganze Verfahren etwas zu beschleunigen? Ich meine ..." Walsh räusperte sich.  
Und ob Gil verstand. Immer das gleiche Szenario. Wie oft hatte er diese Frage mittlerweile gehört? Wenn er sich hätte für jedesmal einen Dollar geben lassen, dürfte er jetzt schon eine stattliche Summe sein eigen nennen.  
Er nickte langsam. "Wir werden uns beeilen. Allerdings werden wir wohl nicht umhin kommen, auch die Zimmernachbarn des Opfers zu befragen."  
Walshs Gesichtsfarbe wurde noch einige Nuancen dunkler. "Ist das wirklich nötig?"  
Gil nickte wieder. "Lassen Sie uns unsere Arbeit tun, dann sind Sie uns schnell wieder los."  
Walshs Mimik kommentierte diese Worte besser als jeder gesprochene Satz.  
Gil warf einen Blick durch die geöffnete Tür und runzelte die Stirn.  
Das Zimmer sah aus wie ein Schlachtfeld. Da würden sie wohl einige Stunden Arbeit erwarten - im günstigsten Fall.  
Mit einem leisen "Pling" öffneten sich am Ende des Ganges die Fahrstuhltüren.  
Gil warf dem Neuankömmling einen halben Blick zu, ehe er sich wieder an Walsh wandte: "Wissen Sie etwas über die Verletzte?"  
Wie auf Kommando öffnete sich die Tür zum Hotelzimmer ganz und zwei Sanitäter fuhren eine  
Bahre auf den Gang hinaus. Und auf dieser Bahre lag eine Frau. Ihr Gesicht war übel zugerichtet und verquollen, so daß Gil kaum Rückschlüsse auf ihr normales Aussehen treffen konnte. Allerdings kam ihm irgendetwas an ihren Haaren bekannt vor ...  
"Miss O'Donnell ist erst gestern mit ihrem Begleiter hier eingetroffen", antwortete Walsh endlich.  
O'Donnell?  
Gil drehte sich wieder zu dem Consierge um und sah ihn nachdenklich an. "O'Donnell?" fragte er schließlich. Und ein Stück den Gang hinunter, dort, wo der Fremde sich gerade befand und die Sanitäter mit ihrer Patientin durchlassen wollte, rief eben dieser Fremde ein: "Oh Gott, Brennan!" aus.  
Gils Kopf ruckte augenblicklich herum zu der Szene auf dem Gang.  
Die Sanitäter hatten gestoppt, und der Fremde, ein hochgewachsener, schlanker und dunkelhaarige Mann, stand neben der Bahre wie zur Salzsäule erstarrt.  
"Brennan O'Donnell?" fragte Gil niemanden im besonderen.  
"Ja", antwortete Walsh kleinlaut.  
Der Fremde hob den Kopf. In seinem Gesicht arbeitete es. Und kurz sah es so aus, als wolle dieser Mann den Sanitätern und der Verletzten folgen. Dann aber straffte er die Schultern und trat zu Gil und Walsh, eine kalifornische Polizeimarke aus seiner Hosentasche kramend.  
"Brendan Dean, LAPD", stellte er sich vor.  
Gil sah der Verletzten nach, richtete dann seine Aufmerksamkeit auf Dean. "Die Verletzte ist Dr. Brennan O'Donnell? Die forensiche Anthropologin Brennan O'Donnell?" fragte er.  
Dean kniff die Lippen aufeinander als müsse er einen ungeduldigen Ausruf mit aller Macht unterdrücken und nickte.  
"Gil, du wirst es nicht glauben, aber ..." Warrick erschien in der Tür zum Hotelzimmer, blieb dann aber stehen und musterte Dean mit hochgezogenen Brauen.  
Der hatte immer noch seine Polizeimarke in der Hand. Und jetzt schien ihm aufzugehen, daß dieses Ausweisen im Moment etwas lächerlich wirkte und ließ sie wieder in seiner Hosentasche verschwinden.  
"Warrick, wir haben Besuch aus LA", sagte Gil. "Das hier ist Detective Brendan Dean. Und bei unserem Opfer handelt es sich wohl um ..."  
"Brennan O'Donnell", vervollständigte Warrick den Satz und hielt seinerseits eine Brieftasche hoch, in der ein kalifornischer Führerschein steckte.  
"Entschuldigen Sie bitte, Mr. Grissom, aber ..." rief Walsh sich in Erinnerung.  
"Halten Sie sich zur Verfügung." Dean schien den Satz zu bereuen, eine Sekunde, nachdem er ihn ausgesprochen hatte. Er wurde rot und lächelte nervös. "Entschuldigen Sie. Ihr Text."  
Gil nickte, entließ Walsh wortlos.  
"Und was tun Sie hier?" fragte Warrick, der noch immer im Türrahmen stand.  
Dean zog eine Grimasse. "Ein verlängertes Wochenende?" Nervös sah er Richtung Aufzug, dann wieder zu Gil und Warrick. "Wissen Sie schon etwas?"  
Warrick schüttelte den Kopf. "Wir sind gerade erst gekommen. Aber ... warum ausgerechnet Vegas?"  
"Ein bißchen spielen?" Die Antwort klang ebenso falsch wie sie das Lächeln aussehen ließ.  
Gil sah nun seinerseits zu den Aufzügen hinunter.  
Was machte die Leiterin des CSI von LA hier in Las Vegas? Und warum war sie angegriffen und schwer verletzt worden?  
Dean sah ihn wieder an, bittend, ja, beinahe flehend. "Wenn ich helfen kann, dann ..."  
Gil schüttelte den Kopf. "Wenn Sie helfen wollen, Detective, dann stehen Sie uns nicht im Weg. Aber ich denke, das muß ich Ihnen nicht sagen."  
Dean nickte, sah dann wieder den Gang hinunter. "Dann ... in welches Krankenhaus wird sie gebracht?"  
Gil nannte den Namen. "Bleiben Sie bei ihr", fügte er sanft hinzu.  
Dean nickte wieder, ging jetzt aber wortlos.  
Gil sah ihm nachdenklich nach.


	2. Abgewiesen

Captain Jim Brass stand neben der zweiten Ambulanz, um die Aussage des Zimmermädchens aufzunehmen. Besagtes Zimmermädchen hatte durch den Fund einen Schock erlitten. Der herbeigerufene Notarzt konnte sie aber weit genug stabilisieren, daß sie zumindest ansprechbar war. Später konnte sie ihre Aussage immer noch verifizieren, jetzt war es ihm erst einmal wichtig, daß sie überhaupt etwas zu der Sache sagte.  
Brass war durch sein Leben, seine Arbeit und sein Umfeld abgehärtet und im Laufe der Jahre immer zynischer geworden. Dennoch aber gelang es ab und an einem Tatbeteiligten, den Wall, den er um sich herum errichtet hatte, damit andere die kaum heilenden Wunden in seiner Seele sehen konnten, zumindest bedenklich ins Wanken zu bringen. Lizzy Mardigan, so der Name des Zimmermädchens, gehörte in diese Kategorie, erinnerte sie den gestandenen Polizisten doch an seine eigene Tochter.  
Jung, blond und einfach nur hilflos wirkend, sich langsam in Tränen auflösend, so hockte sie auf der Stoßstange der Ambulanz. Einer der Sanitäter hatte ein Kleenexpaket neben sie gestellt, das reichlich Benutzung fand. Das hübsche Gesicht des Mädchens war rot und verquollen von all den Tränen, die es geweint hatte.  
Brass hatte kurz ihren Führerschein kontrolliert. Gerade achtzehn geworden war Lizzy. Und sehr wahrscheinlich war dieser Job als Zimmermädchen im MGM der erste Job ihres Lebens, und sicher nicht der letzte.  
"Miss Mardigan", wiederholte Brass seine eigenen Worte, die er erst einige Minuten zuvor ausgesprochen hatte, "können Sie sich an irgendetwas erinnern? Etwas, abgesehen von der Frau."  
"Lebt sie noch?" Lizzy blickte auf. Make up und Wimperntusche waren schon längst in einem der gebrauchten Kleenex verschwunden, abgewaschen von ihren Tränen.  
Brass seufzte, nickte dann aber. "Ja, sie lebt."  
Lizzy schniefte. "Wird sie überleben?"  
Innerlich verfluchte Brass sich, diesen Fall nicht einem anderen übergeben zu haben. Lizzys Tränen unterspülten sehr deutlich die Mauer in seinem Inneren. Und diesen Teil der Mauer würde er nur zu gern stehen lassen, befand sich dahinter doch der wohl größte Schmerz, den er je erlebt hatte: die Entfremdung von seiner eigenen Tochter.  
"Ich denke schon", entfloh seinen Lippen, obgleich er sich eigentlich gar nicht dazu äußern wollte. Lizzys in Tränen schwimmende Augen waren die seiner Tochter ...  
Brass rief sich zur Ordnung. "Erinnern Sie sich an irgendetwas?" fragte er eindringlich.  
Lizzys Lippen bebten. Dann, wenn auch zögernd, begann sie zu nicken. "Mr. Carter sagte mir, der Gast aus Zimmer 32-778 habe eine sofortige Beseitigung von Müll und eine Säuberung verlangt. Deshalb bin ich rein."  
Brass zückte seinen Notizblock und sah Lizzy scharf an. "Und dann?"

XOXOXO

Als Lizzy mit der Sevicecard die Tür geöffnet hatte, trat sie in den Raum hinein.  
Ein wenig hilflos sah sie sich dem Chaos gegenüber, das sich vor ihr auftürmte. Was auch immer hier passiert war, es waren definitiv die Fetzen geflogen - im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes.  
Der Inhalt der beiden Reisetaschen, die auf dem Boden lagen, aufgeschlitzt und vollkommen unbrauchbar, war quer durch den Raum verteilt, die Möbel umgeworfen. Ja, selbst der Glastisch vor der kleinen Fernsehecke lag in Scherben.  
Lizzy konnte nur den Kopf schütteln über diesen Zerstörungswahn. Soetwas hatte sie nun wirklich noch nicht gesehen! Dabei hatte das Paar, das hier einzog, so nett und freundlich auf sie gewirkt.  
Ja, sie war den beiden auf dem Gang begegnet, als sie gerade dieses Zimmer verließen, fiel ihr wieder ein. Eine Frau mit langen, dunklen Haaren und ein ebenfalls dunkelhaariger Mann in einem modischen T-Shirt. Die beiden waren ihr im Gedächtnis geblieben, weil sie die Frau nur um ihre Haare beneiden konnte, und ihn, weil sie ihn einfach anziehend fand.  
Aber das war gewesen, ehe sie dieses Chaos hier vorfand.  
Lizzy suchte sich vorsichtig einen Weg zum Bad hinüber. Immerhin gab es einige zerbrechliche Amaturen dort. Und bei der Zerstörungswut im Zimmer sollte sie sich vielleicht davon überzeugen, daß dort alles heil geblieben war. Und wenn nicht, dann sollte sie vielleicht Mr. Carter rufen.  
Die Tür zum Bad war nur angelehnt.  
Lizzy zögerte kurz, stieß sie dann aber auf. Und jetzt erschrak sie wirklich über die roten Flecken an den Wänden und der deutlichen Schleifspur auf den Bodenfließen. Und neben der Toilette lag etwas, was sie im ersten Moment für ein Bündel feuchter und blutiger Kleider hielt - bis sie den nackten Frauenfuß und die bläulich verfärbte und stark geschwollene Hand als menschliche Gliedmaßen erkannte. Gliedmaßen, die zu der Frau gehörten, die ihr erst vor wenigen Stunden auf dem Gang begegnet war ...

XOXOXO

"Das ist alles?" Brass blickte von den Notizen, die er sich gemacht hatte, auf, gerade als sich die Hintertür des MGM erneut öffnete, nachdem gerade erst die Sanitäter mit der verletzten Frau herausgekommen waren.  
Lizzy blickte unwillkürlich hinüber zu der Bewegung - und wurde noch blaßer, als sie sah, wer da gerade das Hotel verlassen wollte.  
"Das ist er! Das ist er!" begann sie zu kreischen, wies mit dem ausgestreckten Arm auf jemanden.  
Brass hatte seine Mühe, Lizzy zurückzuhalten, ehe sie sich auf denjenigen stürzen konnte, der so offensichtlich ihr Mißfallen erregt hatte. Und endlich kam ihm dann auch einer der Sanitäter zu Hilfe, so daß Brass selbst sehen konnte, wen Lizzy meinte:  
Ein hochgewachsener, dunkelhaariger Mann in Jeans und T-Shirt war neben dem Hinterausgang stehen geblieben und starrte sichtlich entgeistert zu ihnen herüber.  
Brass warf einen Blick zurück über die Schulter. "Schließen Sie die Türen und fahren Sie los", befahl er dem Sanitäter, schloß selbst eine der Hintertüren, damit Lizzy den Fremden nicht mehr sehen konnte.  
Statt dessen drehte Brass sich wieder um - und fand eben jenen Fremden bereits auf dem Weg zu ihm.  
Wäre nicht das erste Mal, daß ein Täter den Unschuldigen spielte, ging es ihm durch den Kopf, während er dem anderen nun entgegentrat.  
"Brass, LVPD", stellte er sich vor, "und Sie sind ... ?"  
Der Große blinzelte einen Moment lang, dann zückte er seinerseits eine Marke - eine Polizeimarke aus LA.  
"Brendan Dean, LAPD." Ein kurzes, amüsiertes Grinsen zog einen Mundwinkel hoch. "Und Sie sind DER Jim Brass? Der Vater von Ellie?"  
In Brass' Innerem erstarrte etwas zu Eis.  
Seine kleine Tochter. Der Teil seines Lebens, den er vollkommen verfahren hatte. Ellie war schon vor Jahren auf die schiefe Bahn geraten. Drogen, Prostitution, Kleinkriminalität. Er hatte als Vater versagt, vollkommen versagt.  
Brass nickte langsam. "Dann ist sie mittlerweile wohl stadtbekannt in LA, wie?" fragte er.  
Die letzte Spur eines Lächelns verschwand aus Deans Gesicht. "Ellie arbeitet nebenbei im Labor in LA", entgegnete er. "Sie studiert."  
Brass' Gesicht erstarrte zu einer nichtssagenden Maske.  
Es war doch erst ein paar Monate her, daß sie hier gewesen und auf seinen Tod gewartet hatte. Woher dann der Sinneswandel?  
Darum ging es jetzt nicht, rief er sich selbst zur Ordnung, straffte sich innerlich und begegnete Deans Blick kühl.  
"Und Sie sind demnach mit wem genau in Vegas? Freundin? Ehefrau? Geliebte?"  
"Vorgesetzte", entgegnete Brendan trocken. "Brennan O'Donnell und ich sind übers Wochenende hergeflogen, um ein wenig auszuspannen."  
"Und bei der Polizei von LA verdient man so wenig, daß man sich nur ein Zimmer leisten kann", setzte Brass drauf. "Was war zwischen Ihnen beiden los? Streit darum, wer das Bett benutzen darf?"  
Deans Mimik spiegelte sehr offen dessen Empfindungen wieder. Himmel, und dieser Milchbubi sollte für die Polizei von Los Angeles arbeiten? Brass hatte nicht übel Lust, Dean Handschellen anzulegen und mit aufs Revier zu nehmen.  
"Ich habe keine Ahnung, was passiert ist. Ich war im Casino und habe Black Jack gespielt", erklärte Brendan und faltete die Arme vor der Brust. "Brennan war auch erst unten, doch sie hatte wohl Jetlag. Sie sagte, sie wolle sich ein wenig hinlegen. Das nächste, was ich bemerkte, waren Ihre CSI-Leute auf dem Weg in unser Zimmer." Er nickte zurück. "Wenn Sie mir nicht glauben, Detective, dann sehen Sie sich doch die Überwachungsbänder an. Genug Kameras hat das Hotel auf jeden Fall."  
"Das werden wir auch sicher tun", sagte Brass. "Und es heißt Captain."  
Dean verzog unwillig das Gesicht, ließ die Arme dann wieder locker fallen. "Hören Sie, ich möchte genauso gern wissen wie Sie, was hier passiert ist. Ob Sie es glauben oder nicht, ich mag Brennan und fühle mich da, wo ich jetzt bin, sehr wohl. Und ich schlage ganz sicher keine Frauen!"  
Brass musterte den Jüngeren.  
Irgendwie erinnerte er ihn schon an den einen oder anderen Kollegen. Motiviert und voller Tatendrang - bis die Realität sie dann einholte. Dabei wirkte Dean auf ihn nicht, als wäre er ein Greenhorn.  
"Sie wollen uns helfen?" fragte er.  
Dean nickte sofort. "Sicher. Ich kann Ihnen bestimmt helfen. Aus diesem Grund wurde ich ja zum CSI versetzt statt in der ..."  
"Nein", entschied Brass.  
Dean stockte und bekam große Augen. "Nein?"  
Brass nickte. "Genau. Nein. Halten Sie sich zur Verfügung und genießen Sie Ihren Aufenthalt, Mr. Dean. Die Polizei von Las Vegas kann auch ganz allein ihre Fälle lösen. Dazu brauchen wir keine Hilfe aus Kalifornien."  
Dean blieb sprachlos zurück, während Brass zu seinem Wagen zurückkehrte, dieses Mal ein kleines bißchen beschwingter, aber auch weiterhin skeptisch.  
Auf jeden Fall würde er in LA nachfragen, ob es tatsächlich stimmte, was dieser Dean da gerade über Ellie gesagt hatte ...


	3. Gemeinsame Vergangenheit

Gil mußte zugeben, er hatte noch nie so viele und gleichzeitig so wenige Spuren an einem Tatort gefunden. Das Hotelzimmer, das CSI O'Donnell bewohnt hatte, bot auf den ersten Blick ein einziges Chaos. Auf dem zweiten war es noch nicht viel besser. Erst ab dem dritten Blick, nämlich der Tatsache, wie und wo die Kleidungsstücke und sonstigen Utensilien zu finden waren, kristallisierte sich allmählich ein Muster heraus.  
Jemand hatte etwas gesucht. Und diese Suche war erst gestartet worden, nachdem das Opfer das Bewußtsein verloren hatte. Zwar gab es im Raum selbst keine Anzeichen, doch Gil war sich sicher, O'Donnell war bereits vorher handlungsunfähig gewesen, möglicherweise durch eine Fesselung, vielleicht auch durch die Verabreichung der nötigen Drogen. Was auch immer es gewesen war, er würde es in Kürze herausfinden.  
Warrick hatte Gil nach Hause geschickt. Der Junge sollte sich erst ausruhen, ehe sie weiter an der Auswertung des Falles arbeiteten. Außerdem mußten sie mit den Ergebnissen von Blut- und möglichen Spermaspuren ohnehin warten, bis die zuständigen Techniker soweit waren.  
So fuhr Gil allein zurück zum Labor. Unterwegs gönnte er sich nur einen kurzen Zwischenstop an einem Drive-In, um sich wenigstens mit einem Becher Kaffee wachhalten zu können.  
Allmählich, so ging es ihm auf, machte sich das Alter doch bemerkbar. Vielleicht sollte er irgendwann einmal daran denken, etwas kürzer zu treten, so wie Sara es ihm immer wieder riet.  
Sara ...  
Sie hatte er ins Krankenhaus zum Opfer geschickt. Gil mochte es an für sich relativ gleich sein, aber er wußte auch, sollte es zu einer Vergewaltigung gekommen sein, würde eine Frau eher mit einer Frau reden als mit einem Mann. Und aus diesem Grund hatte er sich an Sara gewandt.  
Was ihn allerdings erwartete, als er schließlich im Labor eintraf, damit hatte er nicht gerechnet:  
Nicht Sara Sidle erwartete ihn in seinem Büro und ordnete gerade die Seiten eines ersten, groben Berichtes, sondern Catherine Willows, die sofort aufblickte, als er den Raum betrat.  
"Eigentlich dachte ich, du hättest einen eigenen Fall", merkte er an und versuchte, sich keinerlei Überraschung anmerken zu lassen.  
Catherine lächelte gewinnend, beugte sich vor und schob das Klemmbrett auf seinen Schreibtisch. Wie immer war dieser übervoll, so daß sie (wahrscheinlich nicht ganz aus Versehen) einen Stapel Akten in bedenkliche Bewegung brachte.  
"Interessenskonflikt, so nannte Sara es. Ich nenne es einen Tausch", konterte sie trocken und lehnte sich wieder zurück.  
Gil runzelte die Stirn. "Interessenkonflikt? Inwiefern?"  
Catherines Gesicht sprach eine andere Sprache, doch sie zuckte mit den Schultern. "Woher soll ich das wissen?"  
Gil trat um den Schreibtisch herum, gerade im richtigen Moment, als der Stapel doch Übergewicht bekam und umkippen wollte. Eilig schob er ihn wieder ein Stück Richtung Tischmitte. Das Klemmbrett auf der anderen Seite klapperte zu Boden.  
Catherine amüsierte sich offensichtlich köstlich, beugte sich dann aber doch vor und hob ihre Notizen wieder auf.  
"Archie und ich haben schon ein bißchen gezaubert", erklärte sie. "Nachforschungen betrieben über die Beteiligten, ob unbeteiligt oder nicht."  
Gils Stirnfurchen wurden tiefer. "Anzeichen einer Vergewaltigung am Opfer?"  
"Du darfst sie ruhig beim Namen nennen." Catherine lachte und warf ihr Haar zurück. In der nächsten Sekunde war sie wieder die professionelle Tatortermittlerin. "Nein", antwortete sie mit hartem Blick. "Es reichte dem Kerl offensichtlich, sie ins Koma zu prügeln. Keinerlei Hinweise auf sexuelle Betätigung innerhalb der letzten zweiundsiebzig Stunden."  
Damit schob er seinen Verdacht in Hinsicht auf Brendan Dean erst einmal gedanklich zur Seite. Also doch kein romantisches Stelldichein der beiden, das aus dem Ruder lief. Dabei wäre es so ein wunderbarer Ansatz gewesen.  
Manchmal aber war die einfachste Lösung eben doch nicht die einfachste Lösung.  
"Ligaturmale an den Handgelenken", fuhr Catherine fort. "Offensichtlich wurde sie gefesselt, ehe man sie zusammenschlug. Der oder die Täter haben Handschuhe getragen. Keine Fingerabdücke, und wenn wir nicht die passenden Handschuhe finden ..." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern.  
Das sah im Moment alles andere als gut aus, mußte Grissom zugeben.  
"Allerdings hat der Ansatz des Interessenkonfliktes einiges interessante ans Licht befördert." Catherines Lächeln war verschwörerisch.  
Ja, eben das hatte sie ja erst angesprochen, als er reingekommen war. Sara und sie hatten die Fälle getauscht, warum auch immer.  
"Inwiefern?" fragte Gil.  
Catherines Lächeln vertiefte sich. "Es stimmt tatsächlich, Sara und O'Donnell haben an einem Fall zusammen gearbeitet, vor zirka neun Jahren. O'Donnell war gerade erst in die Staaten übersiedelt."  
Natürlich. Gil erinnerte sich. Brennan O'Donnell war gebürtige Irin. Aufgrund ihres Spürsinns und der Art, wie sie an die Dinge heranging, war sie eine Zeitlang Gastdozentin gewesen an verschiedenen Universitäten in den USA. Bis man sie vor einem knappen Jahr nach LA holte, um das dortige CSI auf Vordermann zu bringen.  
"Man holte O'Donnell dazu, als es um die Lassiter-Morde ging. Du erinnerst dich?" Catherine sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.  
Die Familie Lassiter, die in San Francisco ermordert worden war. Man vermutete einen Ritualmord, bis ein herbeigerufener Experte ...  
"Sara half damals mit, um Felderfahrung zu gewinnen", fuhr Catherine fort. "Die beiden sollen gut miteinander ausgekommen sein."  
Merkwürdig daß Sara das ihm gegenüber noch nie erwähnt hatte ...  
Gil nickte nachdenklich, lehnte sich jetzt seinerseits auf seinem Stuhl zurück und dachte nach.  
Sara und O'Donnell kannten sich also, hatten gemeinsam an einem Fall zusammengearbeitet. Noch dazu an einem Fall, der bis dato noch nicht aufgeklärt worden war. Und ausgerechnet jetzt und hier wurde O'Donnell zusammengeschlagen? Warum?  
"Über ihren Begleiter haben Archie und ich auch einiges ausgegraben." Catherine setzte sich wieder auf. "Brendan Dean hat einen stetigen und schnellen Abstieg hinter sich. Vor zwei Jahren gehörte er noch einer Spezialeinheit an, dann wurde er plötzlich durchgereicht und vor ein paar Monaten dann sollte er eigentlich ganz aus dem Dienst ausscheiden. Er stand unter Mordverdacht."  
"Durchgereicht?" Gil hob eine Braue.  
Catherine nickte. "So weit reichen leider unsere Befugnisse nicht, aber er war irgendwo jenseits des FBI für mehrere Jahre, ehe er dorthin zurückkehrte. NSA? CIA? Wer weiß? Bekannt ist nur, daß er seine Partnerin verlor und daraufhin zurückgestuft wurde. Er war im FBI-Büro von LA."  
Dieser ... Tourist war ein Spezialagent gewesen? War das sicher? Gil hatte eher den Eindruck, daß Dean etwas übermotiviert gewesen war. Aber ... wer wäre nicht übermotiviert, wenn die eigene Vorgesetzte plötzlich im geteilten Hotelzimmer zusammengeschlagen wird?  
Catherine nickte. "Wie gesagt, er stand unter Mordverdacht. Der konnte, welch ein Wunder, durch O'Donnell aufgehoben werden. Das CSI von LA hat den Fall gelöst. Dean kehrte aber nicht zurück zum FBI, sondern wurde als Detective dem CSI zugeteilt auf Geheiß des Polizeipräsidenten von LA."  
Gil klappte innerlich die Kinnlade herunter.  
Ein Ex-Geheimnisträger auf freiem Fall wurde ausgerechnet durch die Polizei aufgefangen, ehe er am Boden zerschmetterte? Und dann stand eben dieser Ex-Geheimnisträger plötzlich in Vegas an der Seite eben der Frau, der er seine Freiheit verdankte? Irgendetwas daran war merkwürdig.  
"Wenn die beiden was miteinander haben sollten, dann können sie gut damit umgehen", fuhr Catherine ungerührt fort. "Was aber noch nicht bedeutet, daß Dean zwangsläufig außen vor ist, wenn es um die Verdächtigen geht. Was ihn ausschließt ist schlicht und ergreifend die Überwachungskamera. Er befand sich zur Tatzeit tatsächlich im Casino. Und wärt Warrick und du nur zwei Minuten später aufgetaucht, hätte er noch dazu den Sicherheitschef als besten Zeugen. Er steht unter Verdacht, falsch zu spielen. Eventuell zählt er Karten."  
Und auf dem gemeinsamen Hotelzimmer wurde zur gleichen Zeit seine Vorgesetzte brutal zusammengeschlagen.  
Irgendwie ergab das ganze noch immer keinen echten Sinn für ihn.  
"Wir sollten wegen näherem nachfragen in LA", schlug Catherine vor. "Vielleicht weiß einer dort mehr über die beiden. Hat Dean gesagt, warum sie hier waren?"  
Gil schüttelte den Kopf. "Leider nicht. Nur Ausflüchte. Er ist ein schlechter Lügner ..."


	4. Spion in eigener Sache

Nick Stokes betrat das kleine Cafe und streckte sich, während er seinen Blick über die wenigen Kunden wandern ließ, die zu dieser frühen Morgenstunde bereits oder immer noch unterwegs waren.  
Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus, als er Warrick Brown an einem der Fensterplätze sah, der ihm zuwinkte. Mit langen Schritten ging Nick hinüber zu seinem Freund. Dabei wurde er von einem Paar haselnußfarbener Augen genau beobachtet, was ihm aber, zumindest zunächst, nicht weiter auffielt.  
"Wie war's heute nacht?" fragte er und ließ sich in die Bank rutschen.  
Warrick zuckte mit den Schultern. Mit wenig Begeisterung schob er einen Stapel Papiere in ein Aktenkuvert zurück, legte das ganze schließlich zur Seite.  
"Nicht viel. Im Moment verhält die Unterwelt sich erstaunlich ruhig", sagte er, runzelte dann die Stirn, als sein Blick kurz auf die hochgewachsene Gestalt eines Mannes am Tresen glitt. Doch dann schüttelte er den Kopf.  
"Was ist?" Nick wollte sich gerade umdrehen, als die, übermüdet wirkende Bedienung an ihren Tisch trat und ihm unaufgefordert eine Tasse schwarzen Kaffee einschenkte.  
Warrick schüttelte, die Stirn noch gerunzelt, den Kopf. "Nichts weiter. Mir kam der Kerl da drüben nur bekannt vor."  
"Was wollen Sie?" nuschelte die Bedienung unfreundlich.  
Nick richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit kurz der Karte zu. "Einmal Rührei mit Schinken", bestellte er.  
Warrick schien sein Deja Vu ebenfalls vergessen zu haben und bestellte statt dessen selbst etwas.  
Nick sah sich nun doch noch einmal um, dabei blieben seine Augen vielleicht eine halbe Sekunde länger an dem Fremden am Tresen haften. Allein, weil dieser für eben diese kurze Zeit seinen Blick erwiderte, ehe er sich wieder über seine Tasse beugte.  
"Ich hab gehört, Catherine und Sara hätten die Fälle getauscht", wandte Nick sich schließlich wieder an seinen Freund.  
Warrick seufzte, nickte dann aber. "Ja, Grissom will diese Sache wohl schnell vom Tisch haben. Immerhin geht's um eine Kollegin von uns."  
"Ach!" Nick setzte sich gerade auf. "Wer denn?"  
"CSI-LA. War wohl übers Wochenen..." Warrick schloß abrupt den Mund, sein Kopf schnellte zu dem Mann am Tresen hinüber. "Das ist doch ihr Begleiter!"  
Im nächsten Moment schien auch dem Fremden aufzugehen, daß seine Tarnung aufgeflogen war. Er glitt so schnell von seinem Hocker herunter und war zur Tür hinaus, daß die beiden gerade auf Höhe seines Sitzplatzes waren, als sie von draußen das rauhe Aufbrüllen eines Motorrad-Motors hörten. Im nächsten Moment rauschte der Fremde auf der Straße neben der gläsernen Eingangstür davon, Richtung Strip ...  
"Was wollte der hier?" fragte Nick.  
"Keine Ahnung." Warrick schüttelte den Kopf. Die Falte auf seiner Stirn wuchs wieder. "Aber ich schätze, wir sollten das melden."

XOXOXO

"Sara?"  
Die junge Spurenexpertin blickte auf und sah Grissom in der Tür zum Damen-Umkleideraum stehen.  
"Gil", grüßte sie ihn, während ihr Magen deutlich grummelte aufgrund der Erklärung, die sie nun geben mußte.  
Grissom sah sie forschend an, trat dann schließlich ein. "Ich mag es nicht sonderlich, wenn ich bei Änderungen der Zuteilungen nicht informiert werde", erklärte er. "Ich glaubte eigentlich, du wüßtest das."  
"Natürlich." Ein nervöses Lächeln erschien auf Saras Lippen, doch gleich darauf erlosch es und machte statt dessen einem Stirnrunzeln platz. "Gibt es etwas neues über Brennan?"  
Grissom atmete tief ein, schüttelte dann den Kopf. "Ich fürchte nicht. Sie ist noch immer bewußtlos. Ich wußte allerdings nicht, daß ihr beide euch kennt."  
Wieder lächelte Sara nervös, wischte sich ihre Hände an den Seiten ihrer Jeans ab, als habe sie plötzlich Schmutz an ihnen.  
"Das war noch in San Francisco", gestand sie ihm dann schließlich zu wissen.  
Grissom nickte. "Catherine hat die Akte angefordert. Ich weiß, daß du O'Donnell geholfen hast bei der Mörderjagd."  
"Dann weißt du auch, daß wir erfolglos waren", ergänzte Sara, faltete die Arme vor der Brust. "Brennan war sich sicher, daß es ein Insider gewesen ist, aber wir konnten nichts beweisen. Sie ... sie muß eine neue Spur gefunden haben, falls sie deswegen hergekommen ist."  
"Bist du dir da sicher?" Grissom runzelte nun seinerseits die Stirn.  
Sara schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich weiß es nicht", gab sie zu. "Aber warum sonst sollte sie herkommen?"  
Grissom sah sie noch immer an, mit seiner ausdruckslosen Miene, die für diejenigen, die ihn besser kannten, Bände sprach. "Dann hattet ihr keinen Kontakt mehr?"  
Sara wurde es unwohl. Nervös blickte sie zur Seite. "Vor einem halben Jahr rief Brennan mich an. Da hatte sie gerade das CSI in LA übernommen. Sie wollte mich dort haben."  
Grissoms Blick wurde intensiver. "Und das war alles?"  
Sara schluckte. "Ich habe abgesagt." Und wieder versuchte sie sich an einem nervösen Lächeln.  
"Da ging es aber nicht um den Fall von damals?" bohrte Grissom nach.  
Sara atmete aus. Endlich entschloß sie sich, ihm mitzuteilen, was er wissen mußte:  
"Ich weiß, daß Brennan nie aufgehört hat, nach dem Kerl zu suchen. Es mag mit der Zeit immer mehr in den Hintergrund gerückt sein, aber sie hat sich in diese Sache verbissen. Wenn sie nicht deswegen hergekommen wäre, würde es mich wundern. Vor allem, weil ... Brennan wollte sich noch einmal mit einem Zeugen von damals treffen, das hat sie mir in einer Mail geschrieben. Und sie wollte jemanden mitbringen, dem sie zutraute, das Rätsel endlich zu lösen. Ein Mitarbeiter, soweit ich weiß."  
"Brendan Dean?"  
"Sie nannte keinen Namen. Ich weiß weder, mit wem sie sich treffen, noch wen sie mitbringen wollte. Tut mir leid, Gil." Sara zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern.  
Grissom hielt die Stirn gerunzelt, nickte dann aber. "Und du und O'Donnell? Ihr seid befreundet?"  
"Gute Bekannte." Sara sah ihn hilflos an. "Gil, ich möchte nur nicht in diese Sache mit hineingezogen werden. Damals wurde schon genug schmutzige Wäsche gewaschen, glaube mir."  
Grissoms Handy klingelte. Mit einem Seufzen entließ er sie endlich - und Sara fühlte sich mit einem Mal wirklich befreit.


	5. Chaos im Kopf

Brendan nagte nervös an seiner Unterlippe und lief den Gehsteig ständig hinauf und hinunter, während er sein Handy an sein Ohr preßte.  
Freizeichen - Freizeichen ...  
Er wurde immer nervöser. An einem Finger seiner freien Hand nagend drehte er sich auf der Stelle um und marschierte genau ein Dutzend Schritte wieder zurück.  
"Nun mach schon!" nuschelte er am Nagelbett vorbei, gerade in dem Moment, als es am anderen Ende der Leitung knackte.  
"Pathologie LA. Wilsors?" meldete sich die Pathologin des Teams mit desinteressierter Stimme.  
"Heather?" Mit einem Mal stand Brendan stocksteif da und atmete tief ein. "Gott sei Dank, daß ich dich erreiche! Weißt du, warum Brennan ihren Laptop mitgenommen hatte?"  
Ein Bild hatte sich tief in sein Hirn eingebrannt - oder besser, besonders tief im Gegensatz zu den anderen abrufbaren Erinnerungen, die ihm durch seinen Kopf geisterten.  
"Brendan?" Dr. Heather Wilsors klang augenblicklich lebendiger. "Hast du schon die Bank gesprengt? Oder aus wievielen Casinos bist du bereits herausgeflogen?"  
Brendan klappte den Mund wieder zu. Noch einmal atmete er tief ein und wünschte sich einfach nur, in das kameradschaftliche Geplänkel einsteigen zu können.  
Er wußte, der Rest des Teams hatte seiner "Gabe" zu Anfang skeptisch gegenüber gestanden. Einzig Brennan hatte ihm geglaubt, wenn auch widerwillig, nachdem er sie überfahren hatte mit seiner Erinnerung an ihr erstes Treffen. Aber je mehr Fälle geklärt wurden, auch dank seines fotografischen Gedächtnisses, desto offener stand man ihm gegenüber. Als Chris Laroosh, der Computerexperte des CSI-LA, schließlich mit dem Programm zu ihm gekommen war kurz nachdem er seine offizielle Marke erhielt, war er als besonderer und wichtiger Teil des Teams akzeptiert worden und nicht nur als Freund und Kollege Brennans.  
Jetzt aber, nachdem er die ganze Nacht auf den Beinen gewesen war und versucht hatte, soviel wie möglich herauszufinden über das, was die hiesigen Tatortexperten möglicherweise ermittelt hatten, war ihm wieder etwas eingefallen:  
Brennans Laptop war nicht im Hotelzimmer gewesen, als er einen Blick an Grissom vorbei riskiert hatte. Bevor sie gemeinsam ins Casino gegangen waren, hatte er noch an einer "Rekonstruktion" gearbeitet für den Fall eines Kollegen. Und da hatte er den Rechner auf dem Sofa liegen gelassen. Als er aber an Grissom vorbei in das Zimmer gesehen hatte, war er nicht mehr dort gewesen.  
"Noch aus keinem", antwortete er endlich trocken. "Heather, Brennan ist überfallen worden. Sie liegt im Krankenhaus und ... und ..." Er stockte, weil er nicht weiter wußte.  
Mit Freya war das früher anders gewesen, fiel ihm wieder einmal ein. Freya hatte ihm nur in den Kopf gesehen, da hatte er sich die ganze Erklärerei sparen können.  
"Brennan ist was?" Heather klang sofort alarmiert. "Was ist passiert?"  
DAS war definitiv eine gute Frage.  
Brendan verzog das Gesicht, drehte sich auf der Stelle um und betrachtete das Bike, das er sich gemietet hatte, nachdem Brennan eingeliefert worden war.  
"Wenn ich das wüßte", seufzte er ergeben und zog die Schultern hoch. "Man läßt mich nicht mitarbeiten an der Sache."  
Jetzt klang er wirklich wie ein beleidigter kleiner Junge! Genau das, was er hatte vermeiden wollen durch diesen Anruf.  
Er mußte seine Gedanken klären! Er brauchte irgendwo einen Ort der Stille, wie Freya es genannt hatte. Er war sicher, wenn er Ruhe haben würde, würde er ordnen können, was in den letzten Stunden auf ihn eingeprasselt war.  
Normalerweise setzte er sich dann eben an einen Rechner mit Chris' Programm und zog auf diese Weise die Erinnerungen, die einfach zuviel waren, wieder aus seinem Kopf heraus. Allerdings war der einzige verfügbare Rechner offenbar verschwunden. Und selbst wenn nicht verschwunden, so doch zumindest unerreichbar, denn das Hotelzimmer war noch immer versiegelt.  
"Und jetzt ist der große Junge beleidigt, weil er nicht mitspielen darf?" Heather klang belustigt, dann aber wurde sie sofort wieder ernst. "Wie geht es Brennan?"  
Brendan seufzte ergeben und ließ die Schultern hängen. Mit der freien Hand rieb er sich den Nacken und konnte die Verspannungen unter der Haut fühlen.  
"Sie ist bewußtlos. Ein paar Rippen gebrochen, eine Hand zerquetscht, Gehirnerschütterung, Wasser in den Lungen ..."  
Wieso zum Kuckuck bemitleidete er sich? Brennan war diejenige, die er bemitleiden sollte. Immerhin dürfte sie ziemliche Schmerzen gehabt haben, ehe sie das Bewußtsein verlor.  
"Großer Gott!" entfuhr es Heather.  
Brendan warf dem Motorrad einen leidenden Blick zu. "Weißt du, warum Brennan ihren Laptop mitgenommen hatte?" wiederholte er seine Eingangsfrage. "Wollte sie an irgendetwas arbeiten?"  
Einen langen Moment lang herrschte Schweigen, dann: "Dein Kopf platzt, richtig?"  
Brendan nickte stumm. Er wußte, Heather würde die Antwort auch aus seinem Schweigen lesen können.  
"Was sagt das LVPD?" fragte Heather weiter.  
"Wie du sagtest. Sie lassen mich nicht mitspielen." Brendan tat die paar Schritte bis zum nächsten Laternpfahl und lehnte sich dagegen. "Statt dessen war jede zweite Frage, ob Brennan und ich ein Verhältnis hätten."  
"Was ja auch einmal der Wahrheit entsprach", fügte Heather trocken hinzu. "Okay, großer Junge, was drückt dich?"  
Brendan schloß die Augen. Sofort war da wieder das Bild des vollkommen chaotischen Hotelzimmers, als habe es jemand auf die Innenseite seiner Lider gemalt. Er öffnete die Augen wieder und fühlte, wie sie brannten.  
"Ich weiß es nicht ... nicht genau", antwortete er endlich.  
Er mußte einen ruhigen Ort finden und alles ordnen. Nur würde er denn wohl nicht in Las Vegas finden, solange Chris' Programm für ihn unerreichbar war.  
"Aber du hast eine Ahnung", bohrte Heather weiter.  
Hatte er die?  
"Der Laptop war weg", antwortete er.  
Wie auf Befehl tauchte aus den Tiefen seines Geistes ein Abbild der Benutzeroberfläche auf. Icons, siebzehn genau. Drei davon paßwortgeschützt (als habe ihn das jemals abgehalten ...). Chris' Programm ... da war eine neue Datei abgespeichert ...  
"Brendan?"  
Er zuckte zusammen, als ihn Heathers Stimme wieder aus seinen Erinnerungen weckte.  
"Bin da ... wieder." Er lehnte den Hinterkopf gegen den Laternenmast. Eine besonders dicke und späte Motte umflatterte die weiß-illuminierte Leuchtröhre.  
"Okay, Großer. Als erstes gebe ich dir einen ärztlichen Rat: Leg dich schlafen."  
Die Motte flatterte weiter.  
"Einen ärztlichen Rat von einer Pathologin", flachste er. "Du weißt aber schon, daß ich mir noch keinen Sarg bestellen möchte?"  
Der Dauerbrenner brachte sie immer wieder zum Schmunzeln. Es tat gut, mit ihr zu kalauern. Er fühlte sich allein, seit Brennan abgeholt worden war. Einsamer selbst als vor ein paar Monaten, als er unter Mordverdacht stand und seine FBI-Kollegen ihn fallen ließen wie eine heiße Kartoffel.  
"Du klingst, als würdest du gleich im Stehen einschlafen. Brendan, wenn du helfen willst, dann mußt du ausgeruht sein."  
Aber man ließ ihn, den großen Jungen, wie das Team in LA ihn nannte, doch nicht mitspielen!  
"Ruh dich aus und dann sieh nach Brennan. Hörst du?"  
Brendan seufzte, nickte dann aber. "Ja, Mum."  
"Kannst du dich ausweisen? Hast du Geld und Kreditkarten?"  
"Ich bin durchaus in der Lage, für mich allein zu sorgen", entgegnete er. "Mach ich immerhin schon länger."  
"Weiß ich doch", wiegelte sie ab. "Aber du kennst doch uns Weiber. Tauchst du mit Leidensmiene auf, werden wir alle zu Glucken. Ruh dich aus, dann sieh nach Brennan. Ich bin sicher, die Kollegen werden sich noch an dich wenden."  
Es klickte, dann war er wieder allein mit seinen Gedanken ...


	6. Das zweite Opfer

Gil war gerade auf dem Weg zum Labor, als sein Handy klingelte. Und augenblicklich, noch ehe er abgenommen hatte, beschleunigte sich sein Herzschlag.  
Es bedeutete selten etwas gutes, wenn eben auf seinem Arbeitsweg sich sein Telefon meldete. Viel zu oft durfte er auf der Stelle umdrehen und sich postwendend dem nächsten Tatort zuwenden - viel, viel zu oft!  
Gil drückte die entsprechende Taste am Lenkrad, um die Freisprecheinrichtung des Wagens zu aktivieren und meldete sich.  
"Dr. Gilbert Grissom?" fragte eine ihm unbekannte Stimme.  
Gils Herzschlag wurde noch ein wenig schneller, doch er ließ sich nichts von der beginnenden Nervosität anmerken, sondern nickte, als stünde er seinem unbekannten Gesprächspartner gegenüber.  
"Ja", antwortete er dann einfach.  
"Ist Ihnen eine Sara Sidle bekannt?" fuhr die Stimme fort.  
Das Klingeln in seinem Kopf stammte definitiv nicht von einem Tinitus, sondern von einer imaginären Alarmglocke, die augenblicklich anschlug.  
"Mit wem rede ich?" fragte er, statt zuerst zu antworten.  
"Oh, Verzeihung. Emerson Jennings. Ich rufe Sie an, weil in der Notfalliste für Ms. Sidle Ihr Name und Ihre Nummer stehen, Dr. Grissom."  
Gil verlangsamte die Geschwindigkeit und setzte den Blinker, als er fühlte, wie seine Finger zu zittern begannen und seine Hände sich um das Lenkrad krampften.  
"Gibt es einen Notfall?" fragte er, darauf bedacht, seine Stimme so ruhig wie möglich klingen zu lassen.  
"Ich fürchte ja. Ms. Sidle wurde vor einer halben Stunde eingeliefert. Man fand sie in einer Nebenstraße, soweit mir bekannt ist, Dr. Grissom."  
Der Wagen stoppte eine Spur zu abrupt.  
Gil fühlte unvermittelt einen riesigen Knoten in seiner Kehle, an den vorbei er kaum atmen konnte. So brauchte er drei Anläufe, ehe er fragte: "Wurde die Polizei verständigt?"  
"Meines Wissens ja. Es wäre vielleicht hilfreich, wenn Sie vorbeikommen würden, Dr. Grissom", erklärte dieser Emerson Jennings.  
Warum hatte Ecklie ihn nicht informiert? Warum hatte rein niemand ihn informiert, wenn Sara bereits seit einer halben Stunde im Krankenhaus war?  
Gil spannte die Kiefer an, während er versuchte, an den Gedanken in seinen Kopf vorbei in Ruhe die nächsten Schritte zu überlegen.  
Sara im Krankenhaus, gefunden in einer Nebenstraße und wohl übel verletzt. Zumindest übel genug, daß man ihn verständigte.  
Gil wußte nicht warum, aber wieder ging ihm der O'Donnell-Fall im Kopf herum. Sara hatte weiterhin Kontakt zu Brennan O'Donnell gehabt, auch nachdem sich deren Wege trennten. Und jetzt wurde Sara nicht einmal vierundzwanzig Stunden nach Brennan O'Donnell ins Krankenhaus eingeliefert.  
"Ich bin auf dem Weg!" Gil beendete das Gespräch.  
Wenn die beiden Fälle zusammenhingen, und davon ging er aus nach dem, was Sara ihm am Morgen erzählt hatte, dann war das auch weiterhin sein Fall. Und er würde ihn lösen!

XOXOXO

Heather Wilsors öffnete leise die Tür zum Krankenzimmer und blieb erst einmal stehen, deutlich über das Bild schmunzelnd, das sich ihr bot:  
Auf einem Stuhl neben Brennans Bett hockte zusammengesunken Brendan Dean, die langen Beine ausgestreckt und den Kopf auf die Brust gesunken. Und der CSI-Ermittler schlief den Schlaf der Erschöpfung.  
Heather schüttelte den Kopf und schloß die Tür hinter sich.  
Sie war gleich vom Flughafen hergekommen, um ihrer Freundin so schnell wie möglich beistehen zu können. Dabei hatte sie allerdings nicht damit gerechnet, ausgerechnet den Neuzugang des Teams hier friedlich schlafend vorzufinden. Dabei ... eigentlich hätte sie es sich denken können. Brendans Logik war in einigen Belangen einfach unschlagbar und verblüffend einfach:  
Er sollte sich ausruhen und nach Brennan sehen - also verband er schlicht das eine mit dem anderen und Ende.  
Heather trat um das Bett herum und griff nach der Krankenakte, die auf dem Beatmungsgerät neben dem Bett lag. Sie blätterte die Seiten kurz durch und überflog die Diagnosen, ehe sie sich wieder dem Bett zuwandte.  
Heather trat dicht an die Matratze heran und griff nach dem bloßen Arm ihrer Freundin, während sie das blaße, verfärbte Gesicht der Irin musterte.  
"Was machst du nur für Sachen, Kleine?" fragte sie schließlich.  
Standardfrage zwischen zwei Freundinnen. Eigentlich bei jedem Fall gab es einen Punkt, an dem Heather das fragte. Geändert hatte Brennan ihr Vorgehen bisher nie deswegen. Im Gegenteil war es oft genug Heather, die ihren Standpunkt überdachte. So wie bei Brendan ...  
Die Pathologin blickte auf und betrachtete den schlafenden Mann auf der anderen Seite des Bettes.  
Dieser große Kindskopf hatte sich dem Team quasi aufgedrängt, indem er ständig dort auftauchte, wo auch Brennan zu finden gewesen war. Und er hatte geholfen, früher durch seine alte FBI-Marke und sein sagenhaftes Gedächtnis, mittlerweile durch letzteres und seine Verbissenheit. Und irgendwo, so glaubte Heather zu wissen, tief in ihm steckte immer noch ein Gefühl für Brennan, das weit über Freundschaft hinausreichte. Beweisen konnte sie ihm nichts, er hatte gelernt, damit umzugehen, aber sie spürte es.  
Brennan dagegen konnte entweder besser mit ihren Gefühlen umgehen, oder aber sie empfand tatsächlich nichts mehr für den ehemaligen FBI-Agenten.  
Aber warum hatte sie Brendan dann mit nach Vegas geschleift?  
Heather verzog das Gesicht und beugte sich über das Bett. Mit einem Finger stieß sie den schlafenden Mann an der Schulter an.  
Brendan grummelte unwillig, seufzte dann und ... schlief weiter.  
"So haben wir nicht gewettet, Kindskopf", murmelte sie, beugte sich noch weiter vor und bohrte erneut mit einem Finger in seine Haut.  
Brendan zuckte zusammen, blinzelte einmal, doch sein Kopf schien irgendwie zu schwer, um ihn zu heben, sank jedenfalls wieder auf seine Brust.  
"Oh nein, junger Mann, so nicht!" sagte Heather mit fester Stimme.  
Und augenblicklich riß Brendan den Kopf hoch und zuckte zu ihr herum. Beinahe wäre er sogar vom Stuhl gepurzelt, wenn er nicht im letzten Moment mit beiden Händen zugegriffen hätte.  
"Heather!" entfuhr es ihm perplex.  
Die Pathologin nickte. "Hatte ich dir nicht gesagt, du solltest dich ausruhen und DANN nach Brennan sehen?"  
Brendans Gesicht verwandelte sich in ein Abbild purer Unschuld. "Hattest du?"  
Heather seufzte, griff wieder nach der Akte. "Hatte ich." Sie begann zu blättern.  
"Und was willst du hier?" fragte Brendan verwirrt.  
Heather blickte auf und musterte ihn.  
Seine Kleidung und seine nackten Arme, sowie das Gesicht und sein dunkles, verwuseltes Haar waren verstaubt. Nicht so sehr, daß er dreckig wirkte, aber ...  
"Du warst draußen in der Wüste", stellte sie fest.  
"Und du beantwortest meine Frage nicht", entgegnete Brendan, verzog dann das Gesicht und fuhr sich mit einer Hand durchs Haar. "Aber ... stimmt. Ich war draußen. Mein Kopf ..." Mitleidheischend sah er wieder auf.  
"Du mußtest dich ordnen, ich weiß." Heather vertiefte sich mehr in die Akte, als sich plötzlich Schritte und Stimmen näherten, und schließlich die Tür geöffnet wurde.  
So schnell, wie daraufhin Brendan aufsprang, ging hier einiges mehr vor als sie zunächst angenommen hatte.  
Einige Pfleger brachten ein zweites Bett in den Raum. Und eigentlich wollte Heather protestieren dagegen, daß ihre Freundin nicht allein liegen durfte - bis sie einen Blick in das Gesicht der brünetten Frau hatte werfen können.  
Sie kannte dieses Gesicht, wenn auch deutlich besser und gesünder aussehend. Dieses Gesicht sollte freudig lächeln und in die Kamera strahlen ... an Brennans Seite.  
"Mr. Grissom!" riß Brendans Stimme sie aus ihrer Erinnerung, gerade als ein Mann mittleren Alters, gekleidet mit einer CSI-Windjacke, als letzter den Raum betrat, nicht ein Auge von dem gerade hereingebrachten Bett lassend.  
Heather schluckte hart.  
Sie war offensichtlich zu spät ...


	7. Fehlentscheidung?

"Warum wurde ich nicht infomiert?" fragte Gil kühl und starrte durchdringend auf seinen Vorgesetzten hinunter. "Conrad, wir hatten etwas ausgemacht!"

Es schmerzte! Es schmerzte wahrscheinlich mehr als er überhaupt wahrnehmen konnte.

Gil mußte zugeben, er verstand im Moment sich selbst nicht so ganz. Sicher, ein Mitglied seines Teams war verletzt worden. Er als Leiter dieses Teams war zum Teil verantwortlich, MUSSTE verantwortlich sein.

Andererseits war da etwas in ihm, eine blutende Wunde in seiner Seele, der über ein normales Maß an Verantwortung hinausging. Etwas, was ihm so noch nie bewußt geworden war. Aber gerade eben jetzt, da mit jeder Sekunde die Erkenntnis deutlicher in sein Bewußtsein sickerte, daß es ausgerechnet Sara getroffen hatte, da fühlte er sich auch noch aussgerechnet von seinen Vorgesetzten hintergangen.

Conrad Ecklie sah ihn mit einer Mischung aus Überraschung und unterdrückter Wut an. "Und warum werde ich nicht darüber informiert, daß Kollegen aus Kalifornien mit in diese Sache involviert sind?" entgegnete er. "Warum erhalte ich Antworten auf Anfragen, die an die Forensik LA gegangen sind und von denen ich nichts wußte?" Er zog einen Aktendeckel zielsicher aus einem Stapel hervor und hielt ihn Gil hin. "Warum Anfragen über einen Detective Brendan Dean, wenn der doch angeblich gar nicht verdächtig ist?"

Eine Anfrage über diesen Witzbold?

Eine Sekunde lang war es, als habe diese unverhoffte Enthüllung ihm den Wind aus den Segeln genommen, dann aber kehrte der gerechte Zorn zurück in Gils aufgewühlten Geist. Drohend beugte er sich über Ecklies Schreibtisch.

"Ich weiß nichts von einer Anfrage über Dean", sagte er fest. "Aber ich weiß, ich hätte eher informiert werden müssen, als es um den Angriff auf Sara ging. Sie ist Polizeibeamtin und Mitglied meines Teams!"

"Und eben darum werde ich Ihr Team nicht an diesen Fall lassen." Ecklie versuchte zumindest, eine strenge Miene aufzusetzen und schüttelte den Kopf. "Sie sind zu involviert. Die Tagschicht hat den Fall."

Gils Miene erstarrte. Langsam richtete er sich wieder auf. "Ist das Ihr letztes Wort, Conrad?" fragte er. Mit zwei Fingern zog er die fragliche Akte an sich heran.

Ecklie nickte, machte dann aber gleich eine entschuldigende Geste. "Sie lassen mir keine andere Wahl, Gil. Tut mir leid. Das gesamte Team ist mit Sidle befreundet und damit kompromitiert."

"Was uns nur noch besser ermitteln lassen wird." Gil hob stolz das Kinn.

"Hören Sie sich doch einmal selbst zu!" Ecklie schüttelte den Kopf. "Gil, sonst sind doch alles, was ich von Ihnen höre, Beschwerden darüber, daß die Nachtschicht überfordert ist. Jetzt erlasse ich Ihnen einen Fall und ..."

"Tun Sie nicht!"

Die beiden Finger drehten den Aktendeckel wieder herum, dann öffneten sie ihn, damit der Zeigefinger auf die gefaxte Personalakte des kalifornischen Ermittlers tippen konnte.

"Dean ist nicht verdächtig, für den Überfall auf Sara hat er ebenso ein Alibi wie für den auf Brennan O'Donnell. Aber er hängt mit drin. Beide Fälle hängen zusammen." Gil beugte sich wieder über den Schreibtisch, ein kühles Lächeln auf seinen Lippen. "Also entweder entziehen Sie uns beide Fälle oder ich werde umgehend Warrick und Nick zum Tatort schicken."

"Der wurde von der Tagschicht bereits freigegeben. Der Privatwagen von Sidle steht in der Garage." Ecklie starrte auf die Akte hinunter, sah dann wieder auf. "Das sieht nicht gut aus, Gil. Wenn dieser Fall zur Anklage kommt ..."

"... wird mein Team wasserdichte Beweise vorlegen können." Gil zögerte. Nun war es sein Blick, der zu der Akte hinunterglitt.

Wer hatte wegen Dean angefragt? Warum? Er war doch von Anfang an ausgeschlossen worden aufgrund seines Alibis am Spieltisches. Warum also sollte sich irgendjemand über ihn erkundigen?

Unter dem Blatt mit dem Ausschnitt aus Deans Akte lag noch ein zweites Fax. Er konnte den Namen nicht lesen, wohl aber den Geburtsort: Belfast. Also war auch O'Donnell überprüft worden.

Aber warum diese beiden?

Ihm fiel plötzlich wieder etwas ein, was Sara gestern zu ihm gesagt hatte. Und dieser eine Satz brachte ihn dazu, die Akte wieder umzudrehen.

Dean war Verhörspezialist, hatte studiert und wies eine beeindruckende Aufklärungsrate vor. Etwas, was so gar nicht zu dem chaotischen Auftreten dieses Mannes zu passen schien.

Da war noch etwas. Etwas, was er im Krankenhaus aufgeschnappt hatte. Etwas über einen vollen Kopf, der hatte geleert werden müssen.

"Beeindruckende Gedächtnisleistungen" stand als Vermerk unten am Rande, handschriftlich angefügt, vielleicht von O'Donnell ...

Ein Verhörspezialist, der rein gar nichts mit Forensik zu tun hatte, wurde Detective und eben in die Forensik versetzt ...

O'Donnell hatte einen Helfer mitbringen wollen ...

Sara hatte mit ihr gemeinsam an den Lassiter-Morden gearbeitet ...

Langsam, langsamer als sonst erschien es ihm, begann sich das Rätsel um Brendan Dean zusammenzusetzen. Er verstand zwar noch immer nicht ganz, was der kalifornische Detective in Vegas zu suchen hatte, aber ...

Gil blickte wieder auf.

Er war sich nicht sicher. Er fühlte sich unsicher, verletzlich und allein. Aber er brauchte in dieser Sache jede Hilfe, die er erhalten konnte. Wenn das auch einen eigenartigen Ermittler umfaßte, der möglicherweise über mehr Informationen verfügte, als er bisher zugegeben hatte, dann ...

"Ich brauche eine Genehmigung, um Dean für diesen Fall ins Team zu holen", beendete er endlich seine Forderungen.

Ecklie starrte ihn an. "Dean ist ..."

"Dean ist mit O'Donnell hergekommen, um sie bei Ermittlungen im Lassiter-Fall zu unterstützen", behaarte Gil.

"Und was hat das jetzt mit dem Überfall auf Sidle zu tun?"

Gil begann zu lächeln.

Je mehr er darüber nachdachte, desto klarer schien das Bild zu werden. Auch wenn ihm nicht gefiel, was dieses Bild zeigte, er war sicher, er befand sich auf dem richtigen Weg.

"Klären wir die Lassiter-Morde, klären wir die Übergriffe auf O'Donnell und Sara. Beides hängt zusammen."


	8. Im Ort der Stille

Die Sonne erhob sich gerade über die Gipfel des fernen Gebirgszuges. Eine letzte kühle Brise streifte das ausgedörrte Land und wirbelte einzelne kleine Staubteufel hoch.  
Einige letzte Kleintiere suchten noch eilig nach ihren Bauten, um sich vor dem Tag und seinen Gefahren in Sicherheit zu bringen. Irgendwo weiter entfernt kläffte ein Rudel Koyoten.  
Das tiefe Brummen eines Motorrades zerschnitt diesen friedlichen und ruhigen frühen Morgen. Eine Staubfahne hinter sich herziehend holperte die schwere Maschine über den unebenen Wüstenboden, zielsicher den halb verwehten Spuren vom letzten Tag folgend.  
Ein Wüstenhase nahm hakenschlagend Reißaus, als ihm dieses stählerne Ungetüm zu nahe kam. Und so war denn nur ein Wüstenkauz verschlafener Zeuge, als der Fahrer seine Maschine schließlich zum Stehen brachte und den störenden Motor abstellte.  
Der Staub blieb noch weiterhin hin der kühlen Luft, setzte sich nur langsam, wurde aber von der Brise verteilt.  
Der Fahrer bockte seine Maschine so gut wie möglich auf, sah sich dann noch einmal um, ehe er sich mit einer Hand durch sein staubiges, verwuseltes Haar strich und sich aufrichtete.  
Genau hier. Hier war er gestern auch gewesen. Er erkannte die Stelle wieder an der dreiteiligen Felsordnung, die aus dem staubigen Boden ragte und dem ausgedörrten Buschskelett an deren Seite.  
Brendan stieg von seinem gemieteten Motorrad, sah sich noch einmal aufmerksam um. Auf keinen Fall wollte er ausgerechnet jetzt, da er sich konzentrieren mußte, gestört werden durch irgendwen, wer auch immer sich in diese Einsamkeit verirren mochte.  
Doch im weiten Umkreis konnte er nichts als Halbwüste ausmachen. Sträucher und verkrüppelte Bäume, unterbrochen von einigen weit verstreuten Felsbrocken und ausgetrockneten Bachläufen. Seine einzigen Zeugen würden Wildtiere sein.  
Gut.  
Brendan atmete tief ein und schloß die Augen. Tief beugte er sich über das Motorrad, nahm den Geruch nach Metall, Öl und feuchtem Staub in sich auf, leicht durchzogen von heißem Gummi. Dabei konzentrierte er sich auf das Bild, das er aus seiner Erinnerung rufen wollte, begann es sich vorzustellen.  
Das Hotelzimmer.  
Sein Rucksack stand noch neben der Tür, ungeöffnet. Brennans Schuhe lagen auf dem Boden, auf direktem Weg zum angrenzenden Bad. Sie liebte es, ihre Zehen in weichen und dickem Teppich zu versenken.  
Im Hintergrund das Hotelbett, ein Doppelbett. Sie waren Freunde, trotz dem, was einmal zwischen ihnen gewesen war. Sie würden es sich teilen in der Nacht und er dafür Sorge tragen, daß sie Rücken an Rücken schliefen ...  
Brendan versank immer tiefer in seine Erinnerung, rief sich jedes einzelne Detail des Hotelzimmers wieder ins Gedächtnis. Als er endlich glaubte, das Leder des Sofabezuges riechen zu können, richtete er sich auf und öffnete die Augen.  
Wüste. Die Sonne gewann immer mehr an Kraft.  
Brendans Gesicht war ernst geworden. Jetzt hob er die Hände, während er sich langsam umdrehte zu den drei Felsen. Mit einer fließenden Bewegung nahm er sich seine Sonnenbrille, die er zum Schutz vor dem Fahrtwind getragen hatte, ab, und ... stand, als er sich vollständig umgedreht hatte, im Zimmer des MGM Grand, das Brennan und er vor knapp zwei Tagen bezogen hatten.  
Die Klimaanlage lief, die Vorhänge vor den Fenstern waren vorgezogen.  
Der Schweiß trocknete auf der Haut seiner nackten Arme, statt dessen stellten sich die feinen Haare auf und bildeten eine Gänsehaut, so perfekt war das, was er sich hier vorstellte.  
Er sah sich selbst auf dem Sofa sitzen, ein Bein angezogen, das andere ausgestreckt, und Brennans Laptop auf dem Knie balancierend.  
Hatte er den richtigen Moment erwischt?  
Brendan trat um das Sofa herum und beugte sich über den Nacken seines Erinnerungs-Ichs.  
Er war richtig!  
Etwas in ihm wagte einen leisen Jubel, doch er wußte, er mußte voll konzentriert sein, um das hier aufrecht zu erhalten.  
Past-Brendan hatte gerade die Benutzeroberfläche erreicht, studierte nun die verfügbaren Programme.  
Zwei neue Dateien - paßwortgeschützt.  
Brendan lächelte schief.  
"Als hätte mich das jemals abgehalten ..."  
Er kannte Brennan besser, als die jemals glauben würde. Eine Woche waren sie beide zusammen gewesen, vor fünf Jahren. Er gehörte damals noch dem NSA an als Partner von Freya. In einem Hotel waren sie sich begegnet. Brennan nahm an einer Konferenz teil, er war damals mit einem Überwachungsauftrag unterwegs gewesen.  
Past-Brendan lächelte verträumt, rief das erste der beiden Programme auf und gab die erste Möglichkeit eines Paßwortes ein: FREEDOM.  
Er liebte sie immer noch, und mittlerweile war er sich sicher, er würde nie aufhören, sie zu lieben. Als er sie in LA wiedersah, ihr eigentlich den Fall, an dem sie arbeitete, entziehen sollte, war es gewesen, als habe er nach Jahren sein Herz wieder gefunden.  
Natürlich war es ihm unmöglich gewesen, der Polizei den Fall zu entziehen. Statt dessen hatte er bei der Aufklärung mitgeholfen und Brennan in sein Geheimnis eingeweiht - und sich den FBI-Abteilungsleiter zum Feind gemacht ...  
Nein, dieses Mal war es nicht der alte Schlachtruf der Familie O'Donnell.  
Past-Brendan überlegte nicht lange, sondern versuchte sich an dem nächsten Begriff: Without you.  
Brennan mochte U2, sie liebte deren Musik geradezu. Wie sie sagte, war diese eine Verkörperung des neuen Irlands.  
Nein, wieder nichts.  
Brendan grinste, als er sich erinnerte, im gleichen Moment, in dem sein Erinnerungs-Ich ein drittes Wort versuchte - und für einen Moment öffnete sich die Datei.  
Past-Brendan riß erstaunt die Augen auf. "Ich?" rief er.  
"Was?" kam Brennans Stimme aus dem Bad.  
Brendan hielt die Szene an, beugte sich über die Schulter seines Erinnerungs-Ichs und betrachtete konzentriert den Bildschirm.  
Eine Rekonstruktion. Ein Tatort. Ein Haus. Zwei Stockwerke, zehn Räume einschließlich Treppenhaus. Zwei Ein- und Ausgänge, davon einer in einen Garten hinaus. Garten, der umschlossen war von einem zwei Meter hohen Holzzaun.  
Brendan konzentrierte sich auf die Skizzen der Opfer.  
Mann, Frau, zwei Kinder - typische amerikanische Durchschnittsfamilie.  
Lassiter, San Francisco. Matthew, seine Frau Lynn und die beiden Töchter Cloud und Summer - mochte da jemand Wetter und Jahreszeit?  
Eine Anmerkung am unteren Bildrand: Reihenfolge!  
Brendan konzentrierte sich auf die Opfer.  
Jedes in einem Raum. Cloud wohl in ihrem Zimmer, Summer im oberen Bad. Mutter Lynn in der Küche und Vater Matthew im Arbeitszimmer.  
Wie?  
Blutlachen waren angemerkt, also blutig. Aber von einer eigentlichen Todesursache war nichts zu finden.  
Brendan richtete sich stirnrunzelnd auf, sah sich noch einmal im Hotelzimmer um.  
Und dieses veränderte sich, während er seiner Erinnerung einige Stunden hinzufügte.  
Brennans Kleidung, der gesamte Inhalt ihrer Tasche, war kreuz und quer durch das Zimmer verteilt. Der Bezug des Sofas aufgeschlitzt, der kleine Glastisch zerschmettert.  
Brendan trat um die Erinnerung des umgekippten Sofas herum und hockte sich vor den Überresten des Tisches hin.  
Blut an einigen der Scherben.  
Er blickte hoch.  
Der Plasmafernseher hing halb von der Wand gerissen und die Bildfläche deutlich eingedellt, noch an seinem Platz. Die Beule wies eigenartige Dellen auf ...  
Er drehte sich um - und fand, was er gesucht hatte die ganze Zeit.  
Ein kühles Lächeln legte sich auf Brendans Lippen, als er seine Erinnerung fallen ließ und sich unversehens wieder in der morgendlichen Wüste wiederfand.  
Er hatte einige Anhaltspunkte - und zumindest eine Antwort ...


	9. Ein eigenartiges Trio

"Ms. Wilsors? Hier ist das CSI-LV. Bitte öffnen Sie die Tür." Dieser Ruf wurde durch einen aufdringlichen, sich stetig wiederholenden Klopfrhythmus unterlegt.  
Heather hatte lange genug versucht, das ganze zu ignorieren und somit Brendan die Chance zu geben, ihre viel zu frühen Gäste zu empfangen. Doch da er sich nicht rührte ...  
Gähnend kroch Heather aus dem Bett heraus und schnappte sich den Bademantel, den sie in der Nacht, als sie beide schließlich hier eingekehrt waren, ans Fußende ihres Bettes gelegt hatte. Mit den weichen und weiten Ärmeln kämpfend marschierte die Pathologin zur Tür ihrer einfachen Suite (Brennan mochte sich ja auf das Spiel mit dem männlichen Feuer einlassen, sie dagegen war älter und hoffentlich weiser), um durch den Spion nach draußen auf den Hotelgang zu linsen.  
Zwei Männer, in Brendans Alter grob geschätzt, warteten davor, einer ein Afroamerikaner, der andere dunkelhaarig mit einem harten, kantigen Kinn.  
"Miss Wilsors, bitte. Zwingen Sie uns nicht, die Tür öffnen zu lassen", rief der erstere der beiden.  
Heather seufzte ergeben und legte die Kette vor (eigenartig, hatte sie das nicht heute nacht getan?), um dann die Tür einen Spalt weit zu öffnen. "Doktor", korrigierte sie aus alter Gewohnheit. Aus irgendeinem Grund fiel es Männern grundsätzlich schwer, eine Frau mit einem medizinischen Grad zu bedenken.  
Der Afroamerikaner sah sie überrascht an. "Dr. Wilsors?" fragte er dann, dieses Mal mit deutlich gesenkter Stimme.  
Heather nickte befriedigt und zog, ganz und gar unweiblich zu dieser frühen Stunde, die Nase geräuschvoll hoch. "Ihre Ausweise, meine Herren", verlangte sie dann.  
Die beiden tauschten einen Blick, dann zog der Afroamerikaner einen Polizeiausweis aus seiner Jackentasche. "Warrick Brown und NIck Stokes vom hiesigen CSI", stellte er sich vor. "Wir würden gern mit Detective Dean sprechen."  
Heather seufzte, lehnte sich lässig gegen den Türrahmen. "Das würde ich auch gern ..." Sie schloß die Tür soweit, daß sie die Kette lösen konnte, um dann ihren unverhofften Gästen Einlaß zu gewähren.  
Desinteressiert wandte sie sich ab, während ihre unverhofften Gäste den Hauptraum betraten. Statt sich weiter um die beiden zu kümmern, marschierte sie zur rechten der drei Türen, ballte die Hand zur Faust und schlug gegen das Holz.  
"Brendan, du hast Besuch!" rief sie über das Hämmern ihrer Faust hinweg.  
Keine Reaktion.  
"Ma'am?" fragte hinter ihr eine Stimme mit einem unüberhörbaren texanischen Akzent.  
"Er ist und bleibt ein alter Faulpelz", entschuldigte sie sich und öffnete die Tür zum zweiten Schlafzimmer, um dieses ... leer vorzufinden.  
Heather blieb einen Moment lang wie erstarrt stehen, um dann tief Luft zu holen und auf dem Absatz kehrt zu machen.  
"Einen Kaffee?" fragte sie, ganz vollendete Gastgeberin, die beiden Tatortexperten.  
Warrick Brown hatte sich unaufgefordert auf dem Sofa niedergelassen, während Nick Stokes etwas deplaziert wirkend mitten im Raum stand.  
Jetzt wechselten die beiden wieder einen Blick, ehe Stokes, er war derjenige mit dem texanischen Akzent, sagte: "Danke, aber eigentlich sollten wir nur Detective Dean abholen und zum Labor bringen."  
Augenblicklich sprangen sämtliche Alarmsignale in Heathers Geist an.  
Brendan sollte vom CSI abgeholt und zu deren Labor gebracht werden? Warum? Sie hatte geglaubt, seine beiden Alibis seien absolut wasserdicht.  
"Ihn abholen? Warum?" fragte sie mißtrauisch.  
Brown richtete sich auf dem Sofa wieder auf und sah sie nachdenklich an. "Wurden Sie nicht informiert? Detective Dean soll bei der Aufklärung des Falles O'Donnell/Sidle helfen. Er selbst hatte die Anfrage gestellt."  
Ein Stein fiel ihr vom Herzen. Lächelnd schüttelte sie den Kopf. "Darüber wußte ich nichts ... einmal abgesehen davon, daß Brendan nachgefragt hat, ob er helfen könnte."  
"Und wo ist er?" erkundigte Stokes sich mit langem Hals in das leere Schlafzimmer hinein.  
DAS allerdings war eine sehr gute Frage, und Heather hatte keine Antwort darauf. Sie wußte nur, es war nur zu typisch für Brendan Dean, einfach bei Nacht und Nebel zu verschwinden. Einer der Gründe, warum sie nicht der Meinung gewesen war, er sollte ins Team aufgenommen werden.  
"Er ist bald wieder da", wich sie aus und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. "Allerdings muß ich mich schon wundern, daß Sie ausgerechnet jetzt mit der Genehmigung kommen."  
Brown zuckte mit den Schultern. "Wir sind nicht befugt ..."  
"Jaja." Heather winkte ab. "Ich mache den Job selbst lange genug, CSI Brown. Ich weiß, daß Sie mir keine Auskunft geben dürfen."  
Brown grinste amüsiert. "Eines würde mich aber doch interessieren: Dean hat verkündet, die kleine Ellie Brass würde beim CSI-LA arbeiten?"  
Heather nickte. "Das stimmt, und ist Brennan O'Donnell zu verdanken. Ellie hat eine bemerkenswerte Beobachtungsgabe."  
Stokes musterte sie mit Interesse. "Aber sie war doch auf eine ziemlich schiefe Bahn gerutscht ..."  
Heather wurde ernst. "Als eine ihrer Freundinnen an einer Überdosis starb, brachte Ellie das wohl zur Besinnung. Es hat zwar ziemliche Arbeit bedeutet, von Überredungskunst gar nicht zu sprechen, aber ..."  
Die Zimmertür öffnete sich erneut und ein verstaubter, spitzbübisch grinsender Brendan trat ein, einen Donutkarton unter den Arm geklemmt, in der anderen Hand einen angebissenen Schmalzkringel.  
"Frühstück! Hey, du mußt diese unglaublichen Donuts probie..." Er stockte, als er aufsah. Sein Kopf bewegte sich zwischen ihr und den beiden CSIlern hin und her.  
Dann beschloß er wohl, daß ihm keine Gefahr drohte, zuckte mit den Schultern und trat an den niedrigen Couchtisch, um seine Last loszuwerden.  
"Einen Donut?" fragte er unschuldig in die Runde. "Keine Ahnung, ob einer von euch diesen kleinen Bäcker an der Ausfallstraße kennt. Wenn nicht, dann habt ihr bisher was verpaßt." Herzhaft biß er in seinen Kringel. Babyrosa gefärbte Füllung blieb an seiner Wange haften, während er kaute.  
"Wo warst du?" verlangte Heather zu wissen.  
Dabei, sie wußte es ohnehin, so wie er aussah. Er war wieder draußen in der Wüste gewesen. Irgendetwas mußte ihn also noch beschäftigt haben.  
"Frühstück organisieren", antwortete Brendan jetzt unschuldig und wischte sich endlich den Cremefleck von der Wange. "Die mit der Babyfüllung mußt du unbedingt probieren. Sowas brauchen wir in LA noch." Er strahlte sie breit an.  
Beim nächsten Fall in Hollywood sollte Brennan ihn zu Hause lassen, entschied Heather. Brendan war noch nie ein guter Lügner gewesen, aber diese Farce ...  
Da fiel ihr etwas ein, was sie gestern vollkommen vergessen hatte.  
"Das CSI-LV möchte mit dem CSI-LA zusammenarbeiten. Und du bist der Austauschdetective", erklärte sie grob.  
Brendans Grinsen wurde breiter. "Dann schmeiß ich gleich mal ne Runde mit meinen neuen Kumpels. Bedient euch, Jungs ... CSI Brown, richtig?"  
Heather verschwand in ihrem Schlafzimmer und wandte sich eilig ihrer Handtasche zu, um das kleine Präsent für das hiesige CSI hervorzusuchen. Dabei fragte sie sich zum wiederholten Male, wie es diesem großen Kind und Chaoten da draußen eigentlich immer gelang, ihre Mutterinstinkte zu wecken. Offensichtlich legte er mit seiner Art irgendwelche Schalter in ihrem Hirn um, denn anders konnte sie sich ihr eigenes Verhalten nicht mehr erklären.  
Das gesuchte in der Hand kehrte sie einige Minuten später wieder in den Wohnraum der Suite zurück, um kopfschüttelnd zu lächeln.  
Brendan hatte ganz offensichtlich mal wieder seinen Charme voll aufgedreht, denn mittlerweile saß er, Brown auf der einen und Stokes auf der anderen Seite, einträchtig auf dem Sofa und genoß seinen nächsten gefüllten Donut.  
Ein sonderbares Trio, diese drei Männer da ihr gegenüber. Unwillkürlich fragte Heather sich, wer der beiden anderen wohl der größere Kindskopf war.  
"Habt ihr unser Zimmer mittlerweile freigegeben?" erkundigte Brendan sich, nachdem er den nächsten Bissen geschluckt hatte.  
Aha, man verbrüderte sich also bereits. Heather hob eine Braue. Das ging ja ausgesprochen schnell, selbst für Brendans Verhältnisse.  
"Es ist immerhin ein Tatort", entgegnete Brown, der sich mittlerweile auch einen Donut genommen hatte.  
"Schon, aber ..." Brendan zupfte an seinem T-Shirt. "Allmählich hätte ich gern meine Klamotten zurück. Zumal der Täter meinen Rucksack unbeachtet gelassen hat."  
Heather wurde auf der Stelle aufmerksam. "Bist du dir da ..." Sie stockte und schüttelte unwillig den Kopf. "Was rede ich da? Du warst wieder draußen, um das herauszufinden, stimmts?"  
Brendan zuckte unter den fragenden Blicken seiner beiden neuen Kollegen unschuldig mit den Schultern. "Entweder das, oder der Bestand an I LOVE Vegas-T-Shirts in dieser Stadt wird rapide abnehmen."  
"Moment!" Stokes hob die Hand. "Wieso willst du wissen, ob deine Sachen heil geblieben sind? Du warst doch nicht im Zimmer."  
Brendan grinste breit, überließ diese Erklärung aber lieber Heather.  
"Gentlemen, ich gratuliere Ihnen. Sie haben sich gerade LAs Geheimwaffe gegen findige Bösewichter aufgehalst: Brendan Dean, die menschliche Aufzeichnungsmaschine." Heather warf Stokes den kleinen Datenstick zu, den sie mitgebracht hatte. "Das werden Sie brauchen. Ist sozusagen Brendans Gebrauchsanweisung."  
In dessen Augen leuchtete pure Abenteuerlust. "Cool, Chris' Programm!"


	10. Kein herzliches Willkommen

Catherine kam gerade von einem anderen Tatort zurück, als sie den Fremden das erste Mal sah:  
groß, schlank, lässige Kleidung ... verstaubt! Mit neugieriger Miene sah er sich um, schien beinahe wie ein Schwamm jede einzelne Bewegung und jedes einzelne Labor in sich aufzusaugen, während Nick und Warrick ihn durch die heiligen Hallen des CSI führten.  
Stirnrunzelnd blieb Catherine stehen, sah dem Fremden nach. Aber ... war er wirklich so fremd?  
Gil hatte sie noch nicht vom O'Donnell-Fall abgezogen, also kannte sie auch ein Foto von deren Begleiter, der nachweislich zur Tatzeit im Casino gewesen war.  
Catherine hätte verstanden, wenn dieser Außenstehende zur Vernehmung hergebracht worden wäre, immerhin war er wohl ein wichtiger Zeuge. Aber für sie sah dieses Herumführen mehr nach ... ja, nach was aus? Jedenfalls, so beschloß sie, war das keine wie auch immer geartete Vernehmung. Die drei jungen Männer näherten sich nicht einmal der dafür vorgesehenen Räumlichkeiten.  
Catherine beschloß, der Sache auf den Grund zu gehen, nachdem Warrick und der vermeintliche Zeuge im Videolabor verschwunden waren. Nick dagegen hielt zielstrebig auf die Küche zu - und genau dorthin lenkte nun auch Catherine ihre Schritte.  
Irgendetwas ging hier vor. Und sie würde herausfinden was ...  
Nick war gerade damit beschäftigt, eine dritte, saubere Tasse zu suchen, als sie den kleinen Raum betrat. Glücklicherweise waren sie allein, keine lästigen Zuhörer.  
"Hey", grüßte Catherine ihren Teamkollegen.  
Nick, der gerade erfolgreich eine dritte Tasse aus dem Schrank geangelt hatte und sie jetzt auf Sauberkeit instizierte, warf ihr einen halben Blick zu. "Hallo", antwortete er, trat an die kleine, wie immer hoffnungslos überfüllte Spüle heran und begann, die ergatterte Tasse auszuspülen.  
"Wen habt ihr zwei denn da im Schlepptau, du und Warrick?" kam Catherine gleich zum Punkt. Wenig geschickt, allerdings wußte sie auch, daß zumindest ihre Teamkollegen ihre Direktheit schätzten.  
Nick drehte sich, die feuchte, aber wohl für ausreichend sauber befundene Tasse noch immer in der Hand, zu ihr um. "Hat Gil dir nichts gesagt?" fragte er überrascht.  
Catherine faltete die Arme vor der Brust und lehnte sich gegen den Türrahmen. "Was gesagt?"

XOXOXO

Gil brütete gerade über dem Personaleinsatzplan für die nächste Woche, als der blonde Racheengel Catherine Willows sein Büro stürmte.  
Eigentlich, so mußte Gil zugeben, war ihr Temperament im Moment wie ein segensreicher Wolkenbruch nach einem schweren Gewitter: Allein ihr Auftauchen klärte die Luft und ein Teil der Anspannung, die seit gesten abend auf ihm lag, löste sich in Luft aus.  
"Bist du noch zu retten?" fuhr sie ihn statt einer Begrüßung an.  
Gil sah sie über den Rand seiner Brille forschend an, während er demonstrativ weiter über dem Papierkram gebeugt blieb. "Guten Morgen, Catherine", begrüßte er sie in seiner gewohnt ruhigen Art.  
Die Miene seiner Kollegin sprach deutliche Worte. Irgendetwas war passiert. Irgendetwas, was sie wirklich wütend machte.  
Dann sollte er wohl doch besser ...  
"Wie kommst du dazu, jemanden von außen zu holen? Noch dazu jemanden, der sich verdächtig verhält?" fuhr Catherine ihn an.  
Aha, es ging um ihre Aushilfe aus dem Nachbarstaat.  
Gil schraubte mit beinahe pedantischer Bedachtheit den Deckel wieder auf seinen Füller, ehe er aufblickte.  
"Dean ist nicht verdächtig, wie du sicherlich wissen solltest. Zudem sind wir durch ... Saras Fehlen unterbesetzt. Dean erbot sich auzuhelfen", antwortete er. "Außerdem hatte das letzte Wort Conrad, nicht ich."  
"Aber du hast interveniert!" Catherine starrte ihn wütend an. "Außerdem ... du kennst die Akte von Dean! Du weißt ..."  
"Ich weiß, daß ich im Moment jede Hilfe annehme, die ich bekommen kann", fiel Gil ihr ins Wort. "Sicher, Dean ist mit seiner Art ungewöhnlich. Aber wer sagt, daß uns ein wenig frischer Wind nicht gut tut?"  
"Weil das kein frischer Wind sondern ein Tornado ist!" Catherine schüttelte den Kopf. "Du hättest das mit mir besprechen sollen, Gil. Ich bin deine Stellvertreterin!"  
Gil seufzte.  
Wahrscheinlich hätte er das wirklich tun sollen. Andererseits aber hatte Ecklie nur diesen einen schwachen Moment gehabt, in dem er nachgegeben hatte. Da war keine Zeit mehr gewesen, wen auch immer von der vorübergehenden Erweiterung des Teams zu informieren.  
"Hast du dir die Aufklärungsrate in LA einmal angesehen?" fragte er. "Seit Dean dem dortigen CSI untersteht ..."  
"Deren Methoden sind aber möglicherweise nicht mit den unseren kompatibel." Catherine änderte ihre Taktik, sah ihn jetzt anklagend an. "Dean ist schwer zu bändigen. Noch mehr, falls er persönlich in die Sache involviert sein sollte. Falls er ein Verhältnis mit O'Donnell hat, ist er zu dicht an der Sache dran."  
"Das sind wir auch", konterte Gil und reckte stirnrunzelnd den Hals, als er Bewegung vor seinem Büro wahrnahm.  
Wieso waren plötzlich so viele Techniker unterwegs? Und wieso schienen sie alle zum Videolabor zu streben?  
"Wir wissen so gut wie nichts über die Ermittlungsmethoden in LA. Wir wissen nur, daß, seit das dortige CSI neu formiert wurde, die Erfolgsquoten steigen."  
"Und das noch einmal um drei Prozent, nachdem Dean in das dortige Team versetzt wurde." Gil starrte weiter an Catherine vorbei nach draußen.  
Was ging da vor?  
"Und das ist wirklich alles? Weil in LA die Quoten steigen, müssen wir uns gleich einen von denen ins Boot holen? Gil!"  
Nun reichte es. Gil erhob sich, nachdem auch das DNA-Labor verlassen wurde, und kam um seinen Schreibtisch herum.  
"Was geht da vor?" Auch Catherine war endlich aufmerksam geworden.  
"Das sollten wir herausfinden." Gil verließ, seine Stellvertreterin im Schlepptau, sein Büro und ging hinüber zu der Menschentraube, die sich vor dem Videolabor zusammengerottet hatte.  
"Okay, alles zurück an die Arbeit, Leute. Hier gibt's nichts zu sehen", ertönte die Stimme von Nick über das Gemurmel hinweg.  
Gil erhaschte einen ersten Blick auf die großen Monitore. Irgendetwas seltsames schien da gerade stattzufinden.  
Er drängte sich durch die Reihen der Anwesenden, Catherine noch immer hinter sich wissend, bis er schließlich vor Nick stand, der Wache hielt und nicht bereit schien, irgendjemanden ins Videolabor zu lassen.  
"Was geht hier vor?" fragte Gil den jüngeren Spurensicherer.  
Nick grinste. "Wir probieren nur gerade Brendans Gebrauchsanleitung aus. Das ist wirklich interessant."  
Und nach allem, was Gil aus dem Inneren erkennen konnte, war es das auch ...


	11. Nachhilfe ala Brendan Dean

Was sich da auf dem großen Hauptmonitor abzeichnete, war wirklich mehr als interessant. Es war schlicht ... eine perfekte Kopie seines Büros!  
Gil mußte zugeben, er war schlicht überwältigt.  
Die Grafik war beinahe natürlich, alles befand sich genau an seinem Platz. Wer auch immer diese virtuelle Kopie erstellt hatte, hatte nicht einmal die zusammengeknüllten Papiere im Papierkorb oder gar die drei verschiedenen Stifte, die auf seinem Schreibtisch lagen vergessen.  
"Und das beste ..." hörte Gil die Stimme des Polizisten aus LA sagen im Brustton des besten TV-Verkäufers. Und eine Sekunde später ... drehte das Bild sich und zeigte nach einem perfekten 180-Grad-Schwenk auf den Gang hinaus.  
Gil hatte eine Menge in seinem Leben gesehen, nützliches wie auch unnützes. Aber diese Grafik war schlicht perfekt.  
"War er schon bei dir?" fragte Catherine verblüfft. "Oder woher hat er die ganzen Details?"  
Erst da ging Gil auf, daß sie recht hatte: Dean war von Warrick und Nick direkt ins Videolabor gebracht worden, bei ihm war er nicht gewesen. Und Gil erinnerte sich auch nicht an einen früheren Besuch des Mannes. Mehr als einen flüchtigen Blick auf dem Weg hierher durfte Dean gar nicht gehabt haben.  
Aber wie ... ?  
Archie, der Computer- und Videoexperte des CSI-Labors, zog einen dieser kleinen USB-Sticks aus einem seiner Rechner und betrachtete diesen, als habe er gerade den Heiligen Gral gefunden. "Das ist phantastisch!" staunte der junge Asiat.  
Dean, der sich über die, zum Rechner gehörende, Tastatur gebeugt hatte und eifrig tippte, blickte auf und grinste. "Wie gesagt, Chris entwickelt Programme. Eigentlich würde er wohl lieber Grafiken für Spiele oder virtuelle Umgebungen wie 'Second Life' entwickeln. Hat sich bisher allerdings nicht ergeben. Aus seinem jüngsten Projekt baute er uns diese virtuelle Tatortbegehung."  
"Und Sie können offenbar sehr gut damit umgehen." Gil hatte sich hinter Dean aufgebaut, der unwillkürlich hochschreckte und herumwirbelte, als er sprach.  
Verlegen begann der kalifornische Polizist zu grinsen. "Mr. Grissom ..."  
Gil nickte und warf Archie einen langen Blick zu. Der drehte sich daraufhin sofort wieder um und begann seinerseits eifrig zu tippen.  
"Tut mir leid, daß ich nicht sofort zu Ihnen gekommen bin", fuhr Dean fort und fuhr mit einem zerknirschten Lächeln seine Rechte aus. "Und danke, daß ich jetzt doch mitarbeiten darf."  
Gil sah dem Jüngeren in die Augen, ehe er einschlug und dessen Hand schüttelte.  
"Wieso diese Spielerei?" wandte Catherine sich an ihren Neuzugang und nickte zum Bildschirm hinauf.  
Gil wurde sich endlich wieder bewußt, daß sie hier im Labor waren und drehte sich um, um die neugierige Meute wieder zurück auf ihre Plätze zu schicken. Doch die hatten sich mittlerweile von selbst getrollt. Zumindest ein bißchen Autorität schien er also doch auszustrahlen.  
Deans Lächeln wurde charmant, als er sich nun Catherine zuwandte. "Oh, das ist unsere übliche Vorgehensweise in LA. Ich dachte, das könnte helfen. Dean, Brendan Dean." Eifrig schüttelte er Catherine die Hand.  
"Und inwiefern soll es helfen, wenn Sie mein Büro virtualisieren?" erkundigte Gil sich.  
Dean riß die Augen auf, begann dann zu lachen, als er einen Blick mit Warrick gewechselt hatte.  
"Brendan hat uns nur erklärt, wie sein Gedächtnis funktioniert", erklärte der CSI-Ermittler daraufhin.  
Dean nickte. "Ich besitze ein fotografisches Gedächtnis, wie man es umgangssprachlich nennt. Das Programm wurde an meine Bedürfnisse angepaßt. Auf diese Weise haben wir in LA quasi zwei Rekonstruktionsmöglichkeiten: Die Tatortfotos und ..." Er zuckte mit den Schultern "... mich."  
Gil betrachtete den Jüngeren aufmerksam. Wollte der ihn foppen? Dieses Modell konnte unmöglich Dean erstellt haben. Immerhin war er nicht im Büro gewesen. So schnell arbeitete kein Gedächtnis!  
"Wollen Sie mir allen Ernstes mitteilen, daß Sie diese Rekonstruktion erstellt haben? Aufgrund von ... ?"  
"Aufgrund unseres Rundganges durch die Labore", ließ Nick sich von der Tür her vernehmen. "Das ist schlicht Wahnsinn, was dieser Mann sich merken kann! Du hättest ihn mal auf der Fahrt hierher erleben müssen. Nach einer Sekunde hat er schon zig Autonummern gespeichert!"  
"Nicht zig. Ich hab ein schlechtes Zahlengedächtnis, mehr als drei kann ich mir nicht merken." Dieses Mal war es wieder das zerknirschte Lächeln.  
Gil blickte wieder hoch zu dem Bildschirm.  
Das konnte nicht sein! So gut war keiner, schon gar nicht in so kurzer Zeit. Dean mußte Hilfe gehabt haben.  
Gil hatte schon von vielen ungewöhnlichen Ermittlungsmethoden gehört, sie manchmal auch selbst gesehen oder gar ausprobiert. Aber was Dean ihm hier gerade zu schlucken geben wollte ...  
"Wenn Sie ein so gutes Gedächtnis haben", wandte Catherine ein, "warum hat der CIA Sie dann nicht behalten?"  
Dean wurde ernst. "Die NSA", korrigierte er und schüttelte den Kopf, "und daß ich zurückgestuft wurde lag daran, daß meine Partnerin den Dienst quittierte. Man stufte mich als teamunfähig ein und schob mich zum FBI ab."  
"Und Ihre Partnerin? Hatte die auch eine Fähigkeit?"  
Dean schmunzelte. "Wenn ich Ihnen das beantworte, müßte ich Sie anschließend erschießen, Ms. Willows. Sagen wir, sie brachte mir bei, mit meiner Gabe so umzugehen, wie ich es jetzt tue. Das Gedächtnis hatte ich tatsächlich schon immer."  
Gil betrachtete wieder die virtuelle Kopie seines Büros. "Soll das heißen, Sie müßten einen Raum nicht einmal betreten, um ihn dermaßen detailliert beschreiben zu können?"  
Dean musterte nun ihn, nickte dann. "Wenn Sie wüßten, was ich alles in und mit meinem Kopf anstellen kann, Mr. Grissom, würden Sie nicht fragen."  
Gil war fasziniert. Wenn das tatsächlich stimmte, konnte jemand wie Brendan Dean die Ermittlungsarbeit tatsächlich beschleunigen, einfach, indem man ihn dahin brachte, wo man ihn brauchte.  
Und damit wäre dann auch Sara bestätigt, ging ihm auf, sich an ihre Aussage erinnernd. O'Donnell mußte Dean mitgebracht haben, weil sie sein Gedächtnis brauchte. Die Frage war, wieviel wußte er jetzt?  
Als habe Gil seine Gedanken laut ausgesprochen wandte Dean sich wieder der Tastatur zu. "Wenn ich mich nicht irre, gehen auch Sie mittlerweile davon aus, daß es bei den Angriffen um etwas geht, was sowohl Ihre Miss Sidle wie auch Brennan verbunden hat. Wenn Sie bereits weiter gedacht haben, dann werden Sie auf den Lassiter-Fall gestoßen sein, die einzige Zusammenarbeit der beiden. Da diese Akten aber in San Fran vor sich hinbunkern, werden Sie nicht weiter gekommen sein. Da habe vielleicht ich eine Lösung." Er drückte auf "Enter" und ... die Grafik von Gils Büro verschwand, um einer anderen, sehr viel skizzenhafteren, Platz zu machen.  
"Was ist das?" fragte Catherine verblüfft.  
Dean trat nachdenklich einen Schritt zurück und faltete die Arme vor der Brust. "Das habe ich auf Brennans verschwundenen Laptop gesehen. Die Rekonstruktion des Tatortes und der Tathergangs im Fall Lassiter SF."  
Gil studierte die Skizze, stutzte dann. "Wieso sind die Leichen nicht eingetragen?"  
"Weil etwas mit den Leichen nicht stimmt. Auch die durchgeführte Rekonstrukition war falsch. Brennan hat das durchgerechnet", antwortete Dean. "Und ich weiß nicht, WIE die Familie zu Tode gekommen ist. Aber ich weiß, daß wir, finden wir den Mörder der Lassiters, den Täter im Fall O'Donnell/Sidle ebenfalls gefunden haben."


End file.
